1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to add components to packaged liquids, such as beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the pharmaceutical and food industry it is well-known that addition of health-promoting bacteria (e.g. probiotic bacteria such as lactic bacteria or bifido bacteria) allows people to maintain a proper gut function. However, it has been difficult and relatively expensive to have an acceptable shelf life of a mixed product that contains these bacteria. The problem has been that such drinks or enteral solutions go through a thermal sterilization or are aseptically filled in presterilized containers, thus killing or removing any live bacteria added during the production process. If the bacteria are added directly into the solution during the production/filling process and after sterilization, the bacteria are likely to be re-activated by the presence of water, and would accordingly multiply and finally die within a few weeks or months after production. The metabolites of the bacteria might also change the solution taste and nutritional value.
To avoid the interaction between the solution and the bacteria prior to ingestion, special delivery systems have been integrated into solution containers like e.g., Tetrabrik or Pet bottles (see, for example, co-pending PCT application PCT/US98/21490). Since these delivery systems are more or less an integral part of the packaging, the producer cannot choose during or after production to have some of the products have the delivery system and some not to have it.
Attempts to solve these problems include the use of tubular devices, such as telescopic packaging infusion units formed as tubes from a liquid impermeable material. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,465 and PCT/AAU97/00680 disclose straw-shaped units that can be opened so that the ingredient contained in the unit can be dispensed. A number of patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,860,929 and 4,986,451, provide tubular devices closed on both ends and having perforations along the sides to allow granular material to be released and dissolved in contact with water or another solvent. Other methods of adding a material to a liquid by means of a straw-device include coating the outside of one end of a straw with a flavored coating that dissolves when the straw is placed in a liquid or making the end of a straw in the form of a spoon made of a soluble substance. Other straw-shaped novelty inventions provide straws with internal or external decorative features and substances.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a simple low-cost and consumer-friendly system to protect bacteria for an extended term at room temperature, and have a ready-to-use system for the patient or the user after this extended term.
It is a further object to provide a device that enable addition to drinks of an ingredient such as a probiotic microorganism, using a straw that the consumer can then use to sip the drink.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means of adding probiotic bacteria or other additives to beverages such as dairy products or soft drinks or to enteral solutions which have been through an aseptic or sterile treatment, e.g., sterile filtration, irradiation or thermal sterilization.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for adding components to beverages which has a water and moisture tight container until it is opened and ready for use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means for long-term storage of health promoting bacteria.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new delivery system for other moisture-sensitive or oxygen-sensitive components, such as certain amino acids, peptides, nucleotides, vitamins, hormones and proteins.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.